The Call
by DSCWin
Summary: A story about how a call changed the life of one hunter.


**Due to some unforseen events I lost a good friend of mine yesterday. Because of that I'm wanting to write this story.**

 **I do not own anything regarding Supernatural. I only take ownership of Christina Winchester, and this particular storyline.**

 **The Call**

It was typical with any hunt that me and my two brothers face, when we were stuck on something we do a lot of research to try and find whether it happened before or if it was rather new and recent. We were all in a library and were searching through the town's history when I felt my cellphone buzzing in my pocket. I glanced down and saw a Georgian number. The only people I knew that lived in Georgia were my grandparents. But I couldn't answer and hung up with the thought of 'If it's important they'll leave a message'. Not saying I didn't want to talk to my grandparents I was just really busy with this case my brother's had gotten. When I felt my phone vibrate again I knew someone had left me a message. I felt something roll in my stomach. Something I found out only happened when I was about to receive bad or sad news.

I looked over at my brothers who were still reading their books and I looked around me. There wasn't a lot of people in the library. A few mothers who brought their kids around looking for movies or books to bring home while I saw a few young teenagers making out in a corner which made my brother Dean smile.

"Be right back." I said when I couldn't take anymore of the wondering of who could have called me from Georgia. I knew I had placed my grandparent's numbers in my phone with their names on them but the number I got didn't have a name.

"Where you going?" Dean asked as I gently placed a piece of paper in the page I was looking at and stood up from the table.

"Bathroom." I said quickly. Dean nodded and went back to reading. I saw Sam following me just to make sure I did go into the bathroom and I did. I took a stall farthest from the door and sat down on the commode. I didn't need to go but I knew this was the best place to listen to my message without my brother's eavesdropping.

"Please enter your password then press pound." The automated voice spoke never changing. Never revealing whether I got good news or bad. My fingers trembled as I pressed my password and pressed the pound button before raising my phone back up to my ear. "You have one new message. First message sent today Wednesday June fourteenth at 3:45."

"Miss Winchester, my name is Abigail Jackson. If you would please call my number back I would much appreciated. It's really important that you call me back. Thank you." My stomach was once again twisting and my hand shook. I knew I had to leave the bathroom soon before my brothers would start to worry about me. I quickly left my stall thanking silently that nobody else came in as I walked quickly to the front of the library.

Sam and Dean didn't look up from their books so I knew I had a few minutes of peace before they would find out that I left the place. Once I was outside I dialed the number Abigail had provided and took a few deep breaths to calm me down.

"Abigail Jackson." I licked my lips before clearing my throat.

"Hi, Miss Jackson?" I asked knowing full well it was the same woman that had called me.

"Yes this is."

"Miss Jackson, it's Christina Winchester. I just received a message from you to call you when I could?"

"Yes, I do appreciate that you called me." There was something in her voice that made me regret calling her. Her voice sounded much like somebody at a funeral. Reverent and silent. "Miss Winchester I wish not to keep you long, but I have news about your grandparents that I need you to know." The bottom of my legs start to wobble as I quickly sat down on a bench that was nearby. "Miss Winchester your Grandparents Hank Charles Ness and his wife Sue Ellen Ness had died in a CO2 accident."

My mind was spinning around me. I lost all sound and all senses of reality as Abigail spoke. Spoke about what had happened to my grandparents. When they had died. I mumbled an address which as I thought about it was Bobby's address and she hung up. I kept my phone glued to my ear for several minutes while waiting for my mind to play catch up with what was going on. I didn't have to head back into the library for Sam and Dean showed up looking happy that they had found something that would help us with our case no doubt. But they did instantly notice something wasn't right with me.

"You okay?" Dean asked as I slowly stood up and automatically headed towards the Impala.

"I...I'm not sure..." I muttered my mind still trying to wrap around what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he could see tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Nanna and Poppa Ness...they...they're dead..." I said. Once I touched the back door handle I started to break down and cry. My grandparents. My only grandparents were gone. Even when I started to think that it was good they went together I just felt so cheated. I did start to blame myself that I didn't visit them more often. But Sam and Dean allowed me to cry. They just stood there on each side of me. My heart was breaking with grief. Something that I knew was a natural order of life but seeing them no longer in the world didn't make it any easier.

 **~The Call~**

 **Three Weeks Later**

I looked over at the only picture I had of me and grandparents. Remembering every last detail of that wonderful happy time. I quickly shoved my picture back into my jacket pocket as Dean and Sam spoke through the headset. "Get ready go!" I stood up and rushed towards an open door my hands reaching back to grab my pistol. I needed to focus on the job ahead and barely missed a frontal attack of a Ghost. The quick movement caused the picture I had treasured to fall to the ground landing on ground and sliding under neath the couch.

I fumbled for the picture but stopped when I felt myself being kicked across the room. I landed on something like dried wood and nearly jumped since I wasn't expecting to land on top of the remains of the ghost's body. Sam and Dean came running in with salt and kerosene. I rolled out of the way keeping the ghost's attention on me. I was picked up once again and landed in another corner. I felt blood in my mouth and I saw that I had bitten my bottom lip when I landed. But I could already feel a soft tingle as if Castiel had come by and healed me with his grace.

"You're one to hold on to memories." The ghost snarled as Sam and Dean quickly and as quietly as possible worked to cleanse the bones. "You will never allow them to pass if you hold on to memories!" I felt myself being picked up again and tossed over the couch tripping over Sam who thankfully made sure his legs didn't land on top of me. But Dean had his trusty lighter and instantly the bones of the ghost's past life went up in flames.

The scream barely covered Dean's shouts to us to get out of the house as the ratted drapes caught fire. Sam and I stumbled towards the front door but I stopped and turned back. I saw the picture I treasured. The last photo of my grandparents. I started to move towards the livingroom where I once was and was blocked by flames. I was pulled out of the house struggling in Dean's grip but soon we all stood a safe distance away from the house. I felt the tears cloud up my eyes as I lost the last picture. But suddenly I felt something next to me. I looked beside me thinking I was going to see Sam and Dean there but there was nobody.

"We will always be with you, Lola." My grandpa's voice sounded as if he were standing next to me.

"We are so proud of you." I turned around wanting to see spirits of my grandparents disappearing in light but there wasn't anyone. Soon that warm feeling was gone. But I felt my heart being mended together.

 _Though your death was unexpected,  
You'll never know how your love effected,  
My life when I met you._

 _Days will slowly turn into years  
I will forever grow with love and fears  
But knowing you're there above  
I know I'll be comforted by your love._

 **The End**


End file.
